This invention relates to a supporting cover for an ink roll means which may be used on a utilization device such as a printer.
One of the problems with ink roll means especially of the porous ink roll type is that they are messy to handle and use. They are messy during shipment to a customer, during installation on a machine, and during use on that machine.
The present invention obviates these problems in that it provides a low cost cover for shipping and handling a porous ink roll, and it also provides a support for the ink roll means when the ink roll means is installed on a utilization device such as a printer. The supporting cover of this invention is low in cost and is made of a single piece of polypropylene plastic. The supporting cover also provides a convenient package for shipping the porous ink roll therein.
A prior art receptacle for shipping items therein is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,870; however, this receptacle is not designed to be used as both a shipping container and a dispensing container. Also, this receptacle is not designed to coact with a utilization device as is done with the supporting cover of this invention.